His Girl
by DaphneLikesBoys
Summary: When Nina Morgan, a feisty witch with an attitude problem, moves to Mystic Falls, Virginia, she is totally unaware that the big bad hybrid Klaus needs one. Add ancient Arthurian legends into the mix and you have a pair of mates- a pair of mates who can conceive a child, an heir for the Mikaelson family. A tale of magic, love, passion, jealousy and romance. Klaus/OC.
1. Chapter 1

My _mother_, yes I'm using that term sarcastically, wants me to move in with her best friend from college, Alaric Saltzman. I'm not too fond of the female half of my parentage at the moment; she's making me move in with a complete and utter stranger, a stranger.

I mean, what the hell is going on in that woman's mind? My father says that I should just stop complaining and just go to Alaric and explore Mystic Falls. I don't want to leave my parents though, has everyone in this house gone completely insane?

Alaric is supposedly a guardian to two teenage siblings, Elena and Jeremy because their other guardian died. I'm just hoping that I'll get along with them.  
From what I'd heard about Alaric Saltzman from my parents I could safely say that he was a genuine man. A genuine_ vampire hunter_.

I found out about the supernatural population when I was thirteen and at a friends sleepover party in the woods. A vampire attacked my friends while I was in her parent's house getting changed. When I came back out to the woods, the vampire I had bitten and mauled them. It was a bloodbath and in the middle of it crouched a man.

And he was smiling.  
At me.

I had been freaking out because never had I ever seen a dead body before or a vampire for that matter. I still remember the cold sweat that had started to dampen my skin and causing my thin cotton pajamas to stick to my still pubescent thin body.

Feeling sure but unsure at the same time, I instinctively stretched out a hand as the vampire took a step towards me, leering and licking his teeth and lips clean of blood, and he flew into a tree, staking himself on a branch. The wood pierced his heart and he struggled, trying to pull it out but he couldn't. That cold dark night, surrounded by my dead friends, was the first time that I had killed a vampire and I hoped that I didn't have to do it again.

That was also the night that I had discovered that I was a witch, something my parents had fought about telling me and decided they'd tell me on my sixteenth birthday.

My father's last name is Morgan, stemming from Morgan le Fay, a powerful sorceress in the Arthurian legend. According to him, there hadn't been a female born with Morgan blood in her veins because all the children had been born were boys.

I am the first female child in the Morgan family for nine hundred years, and I am also the first witch in my family since the eleventh century.

Magical energy which had been stored and passed down from generation to generation had found a spark in me and ignited my powers. My father told me that two fables had been passed down his family.

The first said that the first female Morgan child shall be a witch.

And the second, well the second says that that child should have power over the elements- a trait, that if word got out, would be exploited. I had grown up during my teenage years knowing that I shall never tell anyone about my elemental control.

But I should probably stop reminiscing now and start packing since I was going to drive to Mystic Falls today, the drive would take me three hours. Even though I was slightly apprehensive to move in with a stranger I was still excited, really excited. Like a kid on a sugar rush excited.

I stood up from where I sat in the middle of my old room, reminiscing about the memories I had made here and looked down on my clothes.  
At the moment I was wearing long tight-fitting leather pants, black high-heeled ankle boots, a floaty blood-red sleeveless shirt and a black and white varsity jacket.

My hair is so dark brown that it looks almost black, and today I straightened it so it falls in straight dark chocolate colored panes down my face. I put only a little bit of make up on my face, just a bit of foundation and mascara so that my brown-greenish eyes stand out.

Turning on my heel and walking out of my room, I heard my father call my name.  
"Nina! We're out in the yard, come on down girl!" I followed my fathers voice out in front of the house where my parents and my pride and joy, my car, were waiting for me. My car was a black 1967 Chevy Impala and I had worked hard to get it. Okay, maybe I had worked some of my witch magic such as compulsion on the staff at the local Chevy dealer.

I can compel any human, even if they ingest vervain- it just takes longer to break its protection in their blood stream. I just cant compel any supernaturals and I can't be compelled by them either, a trait that I had found to be extremely helpful when dealing with stressful situations.

"I just want you to know that you can always call us if something's wrong, and remember that we love you, okay?" My parents hugged me and I felt overwhelmed by their parental love and care and my anger at going away evaporated.

"I know, I love you guys too!" I waved one last time, walked to my car, got in and started it. The low aggressive growl of the V6 engine under the hood vibrated the whole car and made me feel right at home. I turned out of the driveway, down the street and on the highway- to me a one-way street to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Oh _great_.

I put the radio on loud and the bass vibrated the whole car. My favorite song was playing- 'Thrift Shop' by Macklemore, Ryan Lewis and Wanz. I sang along loudly and chewed on a snickers bar which I had stolen from my parents fridge and stashed in my purse and sighed as the caramel goodness settled in my mouth. God, how I loved Snickers.

Thirty-seven songs and two near crashes later I passed a sign which welcomed me to Mystic Falls. The near crashes, what can I say- I get distracted a lot but that doesn't mean that I'm a bad driver overall.

I turned into Maple Street and looked for house number 2104, which was where Alaric, Elena and Jeremy lived. It started to rain during my three-hour drive to Mystic Falls and the sky was darkening.

I didn't mind, I loved the rain and especially thunder. Since I was a Morgan witch I could control the elements if I wanted to, which I did quite often. I especially liked playing with water under the shower or when I was having a bath, making it follow down my hands and fingers and create patterns. If I really concentrated, I could make it rain while was in the bathtub.

Finding the house, I parked on the driveway, turned off my baby and stepped on the porch to knock on the door. The door opened under my touch and a brunette boy opened the door.

"You must be Jeremy." I said and Jeremy nodded and smiled, showing off a row of pearly whites. "And you must be Nina, it's nice to meet you." Jeremy stepped away from the door and gestured inside. I noticed that he didn't invite me inside- he knew about vampires and the rules about inviting them inside your house.

I stepped in after him and he looked visibly relieved to know that I wasn't a vampire.  
"Nice house." I complimented and looked around, taking in the fresh flowers in a vase and the polished mirror hanging on a wall in the nicely decorated hallway.

"Yeah, Elena and I try to keep it nice. Ever since Jenna died we don't really know what to do with the place." Jeremy's face turned sad and I couldn't restrain myself- I threw my arms around him in a hug and squeezed. At first he was quite startled but he soon relaxed and squeezed me back.

"Thanks. I needed that." Jeremy said in a rough voice as we released each other and I smoothed back a piece of his dark, soft hair which had flopped into his eyes.

"Anytime Jeremy. I'm your second sister now." I puffed my chest out proudly and Jeremy chuckled, the sadness leaving his eyes and his face smoothing out and leaving all the lines behind.

"Awesome, as long as you don't nag as much as Elena does. Come on, I'll introduce you to them." Jeremy lead me down the decorated hallway to the kitchen where two people stood leaning on the kitchen counters.

A man with sandy light brown hair and a small smile on his lips walked toward me and introduced himself. "Hi, you must be Nina, I'm Alaric." He shook my hand with a firm grip and gestured toward a brunette girl with long hair. "This is Elena, and you have already met Jeremy by the looks of it."

"Yeah, I have. It's nice to finally meet you all." Elena smiled at me and I smiled back. She beckoned me toward herself and when I complied she said, "Would you like me to show you around Mystic Falls? I can introduce you to my friends if you'd like."

I was thankful that I had someone to hang around with if Elena introduced me to her friends. "Can we go after I unload my car? It'll only take a minute." She nodded and I turned toward the door when Alaric stopped me.

"Do you want some help? It's raining outside and I guess that your suitcases aren't very light." I thought about denying their help but it would look a bit weird if I had three big suitcases floating down the driveway and into my room. "Some help would be nice, thank you."

Jeremy and Alaric went outside to unload my car and I stayed inside with Elena, making tea and having a casual conversation. "So where do you and your friends usually hang out?" I asked her, wanting to get some background knowledge on everything going on in Mystic Falls.

"Well, we usually hang out at the Mystic Grill and play pool or we just go to my boyfriends house and listen to some music and just talk." Elena went a bit red when mentioning that she had a boyfriend and me being a total nosy Nina, had to know everything.

"Ooh, who's your boyfriend? What's his name? What does he look like?" bombarding Elena with questions and I felt like we had been friends for a while because everything felt relaxed around her.

Elena's face was getting flushed as she tried to answer all of my questions at once. "Well his name is Stefan Salvatore and he's my age. He's got short dark brown hair and green eyes and he's about 5'11"."

My eyes widened and my pulse quickened when she said the name Stefan Salvatore. I had met him before and I knew his secret. "Stefan Salvatore? You're going out with Stefan? I'd think Damon'd be more your style." I said, disbelief coloring my face.

"Yes I'm going out with Stefan, but I would never go out with Damon." Elena answered curiously. "How do you know of Damon and Stefan?"

"I know them through my parents who were friends with their uncle Zach." _Lie._ "It's a shame that he died. My parents miss him a lot." _Lie_.

I thought for a minute and when Jeremy and Alaric came through the door with my suitcases I said. "Thanks guys, I wouldn't have been able to do it alone."_ Lie._ The men smiled at me, obviously buying my damsel in distress look. Damn, I'm good at lying today.

I turned to Elena. "Ready to show me around?" I asked her and she grinned and nodded, walking out of the front door and to my car. "Where are we going?" I asked Elena and she promptly gave me instructions to the Grill- how original.

"I texted Stefan and Damon so that they'll meet us at the Grill and I can introduce you to everyone else." Elena put her seatbelt on and looked at me as if to tell me to start the car. Which I did.

The low growl of my baby comforted me and I pulled out of the driveway, maybe a _little_ too fast judging from Elena's horrified face and shrill squeal. When we arrived at the Grill I stepped on the brake abruptly so the whole car came to a stop. I cut the engine off and got out, waiting for Elena to do the same. When she did I could see her shaking her head in disbelief.

"Are you okay Elena? You look a tad pale." I asked her, genuinely concerned for her health. She looked at me as if I should know what was wrong with her. She started walking to the entrance of the Grill and I followed while she answered. "Do you always drive like that?"

"Yes. Why? Am I a bad driver?" I questioned her. "Not bad, I would say that you are a speedy, reckless driver. You should watch the road more often you nearly ran over our neighbor."

I snickered. "That was her own fault." I defended myself. We pushed through the wooden doors of the Grill and my witchy senses began to tingle, alerting me that supernaturals were around.

We walked toward a group of five people and Elena began to introduce them. "Hey everyone. This is Nina and she is going to be living with me for a while. Nina, this is Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and you know Stefan and Damon." Elena pointed to each of the people and I sensed that Tyler was a werewolf and Caroline, Stefan and Damon were vampires while Bonnie was a witch.

I sat down next to Tyler and smiled at Damon and Stefan's shocked faces. "Does anyone want a drink? My treat." I asked and promptly got six orders while I walked to the bar counter.

A waiter was working behind it and I thought that he was quite cute. Blonde hair, little bit of muscles and blue eyes- his name tag read Matt. "Hey, can I please get five cokes, one bourbon and one scotch?" Matt looked at me and smiled, he was checking me out.

"I need to see some identification first, please." Ugh, I hated compelling people when others were around, they could easily see what I was doing and mistake me for a vampire.

I leaned forward and dilated my pupils slightly and I told Matt that he should do whatever I say and that the drinks were on the house. Matt nodded and he scampered off into the storeroom to prepare the drinks.

I felt bad for compelling him but, hey, what's a girl to do when her friends want drinks?

Hearing the sound clapping behind me and turned to see a man with light brown, nearly blond, curly hair and bright blue eyes applauding me. He looked familiar as I recognized him from a few photos of Stefan's, and I realized that the handsome man standing in front of me was Klaus.

The hybrid that had tried to kill Stefan's girlfriend, whom was also the most dangerous man, immortal man, on earth.

Oh hell, why did he have to be so damn attractive?


	2. Chapter 2

As I stared into Klaus's shining baby blue eyes in amazement, I had two thoughts running through my mind:

First of all- run away, as fast as you can and don't look back. If you stay it will get ugly and someone will get hurt. Worst case scenario I would die.

And secondly... awww, the big bad hybrid has dimples. Really, really cute dimples that you can't help but poke your fingers in and feel the velvety smoothness of his skin and the light scratch of his blonde stubble.

But then I realized that the man who had been applauding me was the most powerful being on earth and he could rip my heart out without breaking a sweat.

That thought was scary- even as a Morgan witch, with all of my power and the elemental control, I couldn't subdue an Original hybrid or an Original Vampire.

I also realized that I had been staring into his mesmerising eyes for a little bit too long so I wrenched my eyes away from his hypnotic ice-blue ones and drummed my fingertips on the bar counter, creating a steady rhythm as my nails drilled into the wood veneer, willing for Matt to hurry up with my drinks.

"Hello sweetheart. My name's Klaus, what's yours?" His voice was velvety, smooth and made my knees buckle with its seductive British accent.

"I'm Nina." I gave him a small smile, tried to smooth out my emotions- which had reacted to him in a curious way, bubbling under the surface of my conscious and wanting to escape.

I turned back to look at Matt who was walking toward me with the drinks I had ordered on a small, round, wooden tray.

He handed the tray to me with a cheeky smile, shot a slightly panicky glance at Klaus out of the corner of his eyes and swiftly turned to another customer who had ordered a shot of tequila.

Trying to ignore Klaus's presence, I grabbed the tray and walked back to the table that everyone was on, trying not to sway my hips as much as I usually did in a bid to seem uninteresting to the hybrid, and sat down while the group grabbed their drinks and started sipping on the edges of their glasses.

I grabbed my scotch and downed it in one go.

The alcohol burned my throat as it went down, but I welcomed the familiar feeling and let out a small contented sigh as I felt myself getting a tad warmer.

Licking my lips I sat up straighter and observed the group as they told jokes and laughed about their everyday life.

I noticed that Stefan and Damon were watching me, never letting little old me out of their peripheral vision.

My green eyes were drawn to Klaus's figure which was still sitting at the bar, his physique impressive.

I watched as he swallowed some amber coloured liquid from a glass tumbler, his adams apple bopping as the alcohol slipped down his throat.

Deciding that I was bored, I caught Damon's eye, watching as he played with his own tumbler, rolling it on its edges on the unpolished, wooden table.

"Does anyone else want a refill?" I asked in the group as there was a pause in the conversation and everyone but the raven haired Damon shook their heads and returned to their conversations with thanks.

"Might as well come with you." The older Salvatore brother stood up with me and smoothed out his customary black leather jacket- the same leather jacket I had gotten him two years ago when we had first met.

You see, I knew Stefan and Damon Salvatore before Elena introduced me to them.

I met them when I was at the age of seventeen, two years ago. I had recently discovered that I had the power to compel people, which I found out at school of all places, and decided to try the new learned skill out.

I was eating at a diner and forgot my money so I just compelled the waitress that I had already paid.

Damon was sitting at a nearby booth and had seen and heard what I'd done due to him being a vampire and enhanced senses.

* * *

_I walked out of the diner, fully aware that the black-haired handsome man that I had spotted before was following me. I strolled down an alley, stood and waited._

_ The man followed soon after and I grabbed him by his pale neck and pushed him into a wall, keeping him there. My enhanced strength was also a perk from the Morgan bloodline. _  
_  
The man that I was holding by his neck was a vampire, my magic told me- he was strong and starting to fight back, struggling and swearing profusely._

He overpower me and soon it was me who was being help against the brick wall by my neck.  
_  
"Who are you?" He spat out, furious that I had managed to surprise him. _  
_  
"Your new best friend, at your service." I tried to be humorous and smiled slightly, but his hand gripped tighter, his blunt nails digging into my neck and leaving half moon indents._  
_  
I pointed at his hand that was currently holding me against the brick wall. "Can you let go now? The brick wall is digging into my back, it's kind of uncomfortable."_  
_  
He let go suddenly and I stood, slightly shakily and regained my breath. When I had sucked enough air into my lungs I stood up straight and gave the guy a once-over._  
_  
Crystal blue eyes, black floppy hair and a nice jawline. Not too bad._  
_  
"Like what you see?" His face was now rearranged into a cocky smirk and arrogance was wafting off off him in waves._  
_  
"Nah, I prefer blondes."_  
_  
After Damon and I introduced ourselves and I apologised for catching him off guard, we decided that because I needed to go shopping that he'd come with me._

We ended up having a lot of fun and I bought him a leather jacket as a joke because he described himself as 'bad-ass'. When his brother Stefan or 'Stefanie' as Damon called him phoned, we decided to take the party back to his house.  
_  
When we arrived at the boarding house after an hour's ride, a sandy-haired guy opened the door and sighed defeatedly._  
_  
"Another toy, Damon?"_  
_  
"Well excuse me, Stefanie, I happen to be Damon's new bestie."_  
_  
The rest of the night was awesome and we had loads of fun with drinking nearly all of Damon's liquor supply, but I had to get back to my parents._  
_  
We had made a deal that we would visit each other for one day every two weeks, sometimes we met in a shopping centre, sometimes at my house and sometimes we went and watched a new release movie at the cinemas. _  
_  
According to our deal, today was the day we were supposed to be meeting up._

* * *

"Do you know what today is, Nina?" The Vampire asked me as we stood at the bar, waiting for Matt the bartender to take our drink orders.

The undead male leaned in and brushed his lips over the top of my ears softly, making me shiver from the unknown feeling.

"Today is... the annual Stefan, Damon and Nina day." I answered lowly, hiding my face from the rest of Elena's friendship group who were looking at us with interest.

"Correct, little darling." He said and looked over my shoulder to, where I remembered, Klaus sat.

"The hybrid is not looking to happy with me right now, maybe he's thinking that I'll steal you away from him. But I don't think that'll happen, after all, you do prefer blondes" Damon snickered and I blushed even more.

I had only just met Klaus but when I looked up and met his blue eyes, I felt a pull.

I felt like... I had to get to know him.. and stand by him?


	3. Chapter 3

As it was a normal Saturday and I had nothing better to do, I decided to go to the Mystic Grill and get something to drink- alcoholic, but I also planned on getting some blood since the blood bags just didn't cut it anymore.

Nothing beats the taste of fresh warm blood straight from the vein.

Walking straight through the bar I could hear everyone's heart beat and blood pumping through their veins.

The simple _bump-bump bump-bump_ was a seduction for any vampire and as a result made my mouth water.

I sat down in one of the bar stools in front of the liquor display and ordered a bourbon.

It had been weeks since I have had the time to go out and relax, since my newly created hybrids needed to be trained and taught to follow orders.

After a few weeks of rigorous bloodshed and exhaustive work, they did anything I told them to. I had their complete loyalty and admiration and I loved it.

I could feel the corners of my mouth going up and I smirked at the bartender who instinctively shied away from me.

The guy, his name tag said Matt and I remembered that he was one of the doppelgänger's friends, smelled faintly of vervain.

As if that could stop me if I decided to hurt him.

That little purple plant didn't damage Originals as much as it would damage normal vampires, and as a hybrid- it didn't damage me at all.

The door pushed open with a woos of air and the doppelgänger and a petite girl walked in.

The girl was wearing tight leather pants, which clung to her thin legs, and a red shirt that showed off her cleavage and her curvy figure.

It made her look sexy as hell and I wasn't the only person- male or female- looking at her.

The doppelgänger lead her to her group of friends and introduced the girl as Nina.

Nina then asked the group of they wanted a drink and she walked up to the counter with the orders that she was bombarded with.

She leaned against the counter, "Hey, can I please get five cokes, one bourbon and one scotch?"

The doppelgänger's friend looked even better up close and I could hear that her voice was soft, velvety and slightly husky, like silk on skin.

The bartender checked her out from top to bottom, lingering on her breasts, and I frowned on the inside as I felt the want to throttle him.

But then again, I couldn't really blame him, she was smoking hot.

"Sure, I just need to see some identification first, please."

The doppelgänger's friend didn't seem to pleased that she was going to have to identify herself and validate her age, as she was obviously under twenty one years old.

I guessed that she was about nineteen or twenty, not old enough to drink then.

However, instead of providing her ID, she leant forward and looked into the blonde bartenders eyes, smirking slightly as if she could read his mind.

Maybe she could.

It wouldn't be a surprise.

"Listen to me. You will do exactly what I say and you won't remember me doing this. I want five cokes, a bourbon and a scotch and the drinks will on the house. Got it?"

The bartender went and got to work as she followed him with her eyes.

I really hadn't expected her to be able to compel anyone and I was stunned.

She compelled him, but it was obvious that she wasn't a vampire.

She had a heart beat.

A strong heartbeat that made me very very hungry.

I could hear her blood pumping through her veins under her skin.

The only question the now remained in my mind was the one of how she was able to compel the bartender with ease- no garden-variety witch would be able to achieve that, she wasn't a vampire, and werewolves couldn't do it either.

All in all, it was probably safe to say that she was a witch- a powerful one at that, and it was necessary to keep a close eye on her.

It didn't hurt that she was also beautiful.

I decided that I had to get to know her as her use of compulsion was very impressive and I could always use someone powerful on my side.

To let her know that I knew exactly what she did, I started clapping lightly to gain her attention.

When the sound of my applause reached her ears, she turned around and looked at me.

Green eyes assessed me quickly and widened.

It was obvious to see that she recognised me as the look in her eyes turned apprehensive and her shoulders squared unconsciously in an attempt to seem threatening and strong.

"Hello sweetheart, my name's Klaus, what's yours?" I said, despite already knowing her name, but she didn't have to know that.

I also wanted to get on her good side so I could find out what the hell was going on with her compulsion.

"I'm Nina," The girl gave me a small and nervous smile and turned back to the bartender who came out of the storeroom with the drinks that Nina compelled him to get for her.

Matt glanced at me quickly in passing as he handed the brunette her friends drinks.

The brunette beauty left with the drinks; setting it on her table; grabbing her glass and downing it in one go.

I shifted my eyes to Elena's slim figure sitting next to Stefan, my loyal Ripper and noticed that he and the other Salvatore were looking at my my Nina weirdly.

Whatever that was about.

The brunette newcomer asked the group of people that she was sitting with if they wanted another round.

No one except the older Salvatore brother said yes and he joined her in going up to the bar.

A strange feeling started gnawing at my stomach, it felt like jealousy only it couldn't be.

I didn't even know this girl.

_God dammit, where did this damn feeling come from?_

"So Nina, you know that today is actually the day you were meant to be visiting, right?"

The elder brother leant in close to Nina, looking over shortly and making sure that I was watching.

"Klaus is looking at you like you're his favourite toy and as if I'm going to steal you away forever."

Nina met my eye as she looked up, and a cute blush spread across her cheeks.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Because of me.


End file.
